Falling
by KJL
Summary: When Nora falls into the grasp of Alzheimer's, will Derek and Casey fall into the grasp of fate? Derek and Casey move back home, and through learning how to help Nora, learn how to help themselves. Dasey, some Lizwin, futurefic.
1. Homeward Bound

Falling

At first, it had just been the little things; Nora calling to ask her where various food items were, which medications she took at which time. Nora was getting older, Casey understood this. She answered her mom's questions cheerfully and patiently. But when Nora asked where Lizzie and Edwin and George were, when Lizzie and Ed had been out of the house and George passed away for years; well, there were no more coincidences to be explained away. Nora obviously had Alzheimer's or dementia or was going senile... one of those things Casey had always kind of grouped together, knowing what they were but not in enough detail to separate them.

She'd decided to move out of her little NY apartment, back to Nora and George's old home, to take care of her mom. She'd shown up a few days ago, moved into her old bedroom, and tried to figure out how her mom was, from an unbiased view. She hadn't yet called Derek, or anyone else. She figured she'd call them in due time when everything else was settled, when she'd figured out her mom and her current position in life.

The last thing she'd expected was Derek showing up on the front doorstep.

"Derek! What are you doing back?" She almost made a move to hug her.. well, not really step-brother anymore, but she didn't know what else to call him anymore. She stepped forward awkwardly, then straight back in to allow Derek and his luggage through the door.

"Casey, Casey, Casey," he said, giving her the smirk she'd always secretly adored. "Did you really think Nora wouldn't call and tell me you were home? And if you think you're going to take care of her alone, you're wrong. Sorry, sis, but some things you need your family around for."

Sis. Well, that explained what the roles were. Thank God. She'd almost been worried...

Wait a minute, almost? She'd been freaking out silently every time she went to bed, wondering what she'd do when she told him. They hadn't been related by marriage for five years, and there was a part of Casey that had always thought of Derek as something different than a brother.

"I wasn't going to try it by myself," Casey excused herself weakly. "I was just... waiting to tell you, trying to figure out what to do first."

"Don't you think it would've been easier to figure out if you'd had someone to help you? Honestly, Case," he sighed, putting his arm around her shoulder and giving her a quick hug for no real reason. "You do things in the most mixed up order I've ever seen."

Why was it the smallest things that completely frazzled her? That touch had been totally platonic, and yet there were butterflies in her stomach and fireworks in her mind.

"Well...." He had her there. Maybe she was trying to do it all alone, in the back of her mind. Maybe she wanted to take credit for figuring it out first, like she always did. But like Casey also always did, she became defensive when wrong. "Who says you have to help me take care of my mom anyways? Abby's still out there and just fine. Go take care of her."

Derek looked slightly stunned at her sudden outburst, but recovered quickly. "Case, Nora's been my mom for almost 20 years. You of all people know that." She opened her mouth to protest, but he held up a finger. "Now, don't bother getting all self-righteous. I know how you are, but you're gonna need help, Case." He took her shoulders, making sure she was facing him as he spoke, and steered her over to the couch, sitting down before he tried again. "You can't do this by yourself, and if you'd admit it, you know that."

That took the fight out of her. "Fine. You win," Casey admitted in a small voice.

"Thank you. Now, Space Case, you've been here longer than I have. What have you noticed that's only here at home?"

"Medications. She needs help, which means her finances could be crashed and no-one would know it. Just the little things. She needs us around all the time, D. We have to figure out where she stands at the bank, make sure she's taking the right medicines so she doesn't overdose or kill herself accidentally, help her remember where she is and what time and year it is. She doesn't even remember the kids are gone, and..." She paused and looked to make sure her mom wasn't in earshot. "She doesn't remember George is dead." Casey winced at the last part. She hated reminding Derek of it too, when she was pretty sure he functioned by forgetting. Five years didn't even dent the loss of a parent. It hurt as fresh as the day it happened to her, and she could only imagine how it was for Derek, when he was the blood child.

Derek grimaced. He hated thinking of it. He and his dad hadn't always gotten along, but they'd always respected each other.

"Anyways," Casey said, trying to break up the awkward silence. "It's late. Let's go to bed and start on it again in the morning, okay?"

"Fine. Is my room still the same?"

"Exactly," Casey said, glad to be able to smile about it. "You're still stuck in the room right next to mine. Oh, the horror."

"Tisk, tisk, tisk," Derek grinned smugly. "Can't you be even slightly mature about this? We are supposed to be adults now."

Casey laughed, letting out the stress. Derek was here. He would help, just like he always did.

Derek headed upstairs, while Casey headed into the kitchen, where her mom, now a little more frail and with a lot more gray hair, sat at the dinner table quietly. "Mom?" She said softly, so as not to scare Nora. "It's time for bed, okay? Eleven o clock."


	2. Whirlwind

**A/N: I don't know if this is an original idea or not... I admit I haven't looked at very many stories to know if I'm stealing accidentally or not... Nonetheless, I don't think I am. Enjoy Chap. 2!**

Chapter 2

The next morning, Casey woke up to see someone sitting on the edge of her bed. She was still half-asleep and assumed it was Marti... then remembered Marti was at college. She jumped up. "What are you doing?" She looked at the time. "It's not even nine."

"Well, we can't all be starving artists and sleep till noon. Some of us had jobs that require us to get up before the sun was directly overhead."

"Hilarious, as always, Derek."

"Must you be so sarcastic before you even get up?"

Casey just smiled. "Come on, let's make breakfast."

"How 'bout you make breakfast and I eat it?"

"What else would I have meant?" Casey loved this. The banter was what kept her sane.

"Right. Of course."

After breakfast, which was eaten in mostly silence, Derek remarked conversationally," So, Spacey, what do we have to do today?"

Casey answered quickly. "Figure out how to go to the bank and the doctor's office without leaving Mom alone... Any ideas?"

"Take her with us?"

"Well, yeah, but I feel bad about changing the power of attorney on her and I really don't feel like hurting her feelings by putting her in the backseat of controlling her life."

"Case... she knows she's forgetting stuff. She'll probably be okay with it."

"And if she isn't?"

"Then we'll discuss it with her till she understands she needs help. That's how things work, my dear."

"Thanks, D." Casey looked visibly relieved.

"Eh, you know. Helping damsels in distress is my specialty." He grinned, prompting her to respond likewise. "Now go wake up your mom."

"Will do," came the reply from the stairs.

After getting her mom ready and in the car, Casey grabbed a granola bar for the day, figuring it'd be tiring, and as an afterthought, grabbed one for Derek as well.

At the bank, dealing with the sexist receptionist who only spoke to Derek, basically completely ignoring her until Derek would ask her directly, she was glad she had that granola bar. She ate it so she wouldn't scream at this chauvinistic jerk.

When they'd changed the bank account over to Casey's name, so she controlled her mom's purchases, they left.

"That guy was an asshole," Derek said, making Casey laugh.

"You're telling me," she smiled.

"I don't have to. What an idiot."

"Again, I know."

They headed to the doctor's office, where the receptionist was luckily female and listened to Casey's request quite cheerfully before printing off a list of Nora's current medications and setting up a consultation with the doctor. "Thank you," Casey said, smiling as she stuck the paper in her purse and got ready to leave.

"In a better mood now?"

"Much," Casey said. "You want a granola bar? I brought a couple from home."

"Sure," Derek said, smiling.

As he ate, Casey checked off her to-do list, telling Derek all he had to do was come shopping and pick up frozen meals and there were done with the day's work.

"Case..." Derek said, looking up.

"What?" Casey looked up too, and was hit in the eye with something wet. "Snow! Sweet!"

"It's almost Christmas, you know that? Three weeks."

"Thank God. Should we call the kids and explain the situation before they get here?"

"Probably. Wouldn't want them to be shocked."

"True. I'll call them up tonight... they'll be coming home in a week."

Derek smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Casey just smiled, ignoring how her heart went double-time. "You did good, Case. We got a lot done today."

"Yeah, we did, didn't we?" She grinned and looked at him.

It wasn't until later Derek even realized what he'd done. When he did, he smiled, lying there in bed, just waiting for tomorrow.


	3. Conflict

**A/N: for all the reviews I may or may not have answered! Thanks a lot! Plus, trying to update Sunday nights... working during the week! Bah!!!**

**Chapter 3**

Casey woke up with a start. What had woken her up? She waited, then heard it again. A knock on the door. She looked at the time. 4:24. What the hell was Derek trying to pull? She sighed. "Come in," she requested, almost inaudibly. "What are you doing?"

"Can't sleep." He was frowning.

"And why do you have to torture me as well?"

He frowned even deeper. "Because.... I go to bed thinking about what I have to do, and you're in on this as well. Are you gonna call the kids?"

"Well, yes, in 8 hours or so."

"Ugh. I don't know, Case. I just feel overwhelmed by all this suddenly."

"Why? We haven't hardly started yet."

"Exactly my point."

Casey sighed. She got up and sat next to him. "Is this really what's bothering you? It just doesn't seem like you."

"Huh. You always did know me better than I knew myself." She didn't have time to reply; she couldn't.

It was sensual, uplifting, and brought her straight to a sense of full consciousness. She opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to play chase with hers, sliding closer to him. He put his arms around her; she grabbed his neck, wrapping her arms around him, tangling her fingers in his hair.

She was breathing heavily when they broke apart. "Hem." She tried to stay still, but the air was so thick, she could barely breathe.

He just grinned. She looked away. "I'm going to catch a few hours more sleep and I suggest you do the same."

"Sounds good to me." He flopped down next to her. She opened her mouth to protest, but then she stopped. What would it really hurt? They weren't going to do anything right now, and Nora would never have cared, especially not now.

Eight o clock, after sleeping for almost 4 hours, Case woke up refreshed. She smiled, climbed out of bed, and left Derek lying there. She tiptoed out, closed the door, and went to brush her teeth, remembering the early morning.

"Ahh.... light.... it burns...." Derek rubbed his eyes, sniffed the air appreciatively, and asked with a smirk, "Chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Of course. What else?"

"Maybe I will keep you around."

"Excuse me?"Casey's temper could rise in an instant, and remarks like that always angered her.

"Oh, chill. One innocent little comment. God, Case, I'm not even awake yet; I don't know what I'm saying."

"Oh, really? Shall I wake you up?"

"And just how were you planning to do that?" Derek's eyes had just a bit of anxiety in them. She leaned over him.

"Oh, you know. Breakfast is almost ready."

"Can I have a bite?"

"Of the pancakes, or me?"

"Is it an either or question? I wouldn't mind having both."

"You'll settle for the pancakes."

He groaned. "Tease."

"And don't you just love it." Casey grinned.

"Hey, Liz, it's Case," Lizzie heard as she checked her voicemail. "I know you guys are coming home in a week... be careful, will you? Mom's... well, I think she has Alzheimer's, Lizzie. Be prepared, okay? Love you, see you on Wednesday!"

"Edwin?" Case heard her little brother pick up.

"Yeah, Case, what's up?" She heard Edwin's current fling in the background, calling him back to bed. "Can you wait a second?" She heard him try to muffle the phone with his shirt, but she distinctly heard, "Cut it out, Cassondra, I'm on the phone with my sister." She heard his footsteps, then it was quiet. "Alright, sorry. So yeah, what's wrong?"

"Uhm... I guess this is a bad time, but be careful when you come home, okay? My mom's got Alzheimer's, and well.... it's kinda crazy around here. I just want you to be prepared."

"Kay. Done deal. Uh... would you mind not mentioning what you heard to D? I don't really want to be suffocated."

"Sure, Ed. Whatever you say." Casey rolled her eyes and hung up.

"Yeah, so what'd the kiddoes say?"

"I dunno. I left a message for Liz and Edwin was otherwise preoccupied..."

"Girl?"

"He is your brother, after all."

Derek sighed, then looked at her. "Case... you know I'm not that kind of guy anymore, right?"

"Oh, sure, sure, D. That's what you say now, but when you leave again, you'll forget all about me." She said this with such an air of casualty, she almost convinced herself.

Derek grabbed her back and his mouth was on hers. It was enough to cause a fire, so she pulled away after a few seconds. She knew the old saying. 'If you can't take the heat, stay out of the kitchen.'

"Does that convince you any?" Derek looked into her eyes, penetrating into her innermost thoughts. She was surprised with the desperation in his tone.

"Hmm.... I'll think about." She turned away, afraid to say anymore.

"Go get your mom up," Derek said, swallowing hard.


	4. Love

A/N: I love all the reviews, guys and gals! Thanks so much! Sorry for making you guys wait a week between updates.... oh, the sacrifices of making money...

oh. PS! We're fast-forwarding a week to when the kids come home.

Chapter 3

"What do we have to do today?" Derek relied on Casey for his schedule... he could never figure this out, and secretly he was glad Case was in charge. Nonetheless, were he to ever admit it, her ego would inflate so much she'd be top heavy. So he kept quiet and just smiled in the background.

"Ugh. I don't know.... I think we have an appointment with Dr. Smith tomorrow, but we have everything done at the bank... we went grocery shopping already, I have all my Christmas cards out..." Derek could practically see the wheels turning in Casey's head.

"Can we just have a quiet day while we wait for Ed and Liz and Marti to come home? They'll be here by 4, right?"

"Yeah... supposedly. If Ed can get rid of Cassondra," Casey grimaced at the last word, "and Liz and Marti's planes are on time, they might be home before dark."

"So just chill with me for a couple minutes. Look," Derek said, pointing to the television, which was showing the Notebook. "It's your favorite movie."

"Ah!" Casey jumped on the couch, so enthralled by the screen she hardly heard Derek's laughter, barely felt his arm going around her. She loved the Notebook, she cried every time.

"And let the waterworks begin," muttered Derek, grinning.

By the end of the movie, Derek was asleep, snoring softly, and Casey leaned against him, smiling. The movie was over, Sabrina reruns were coming on, and she didn't have too much to do before the kids got home....Mom was napping herself...maybe she'd just lay here and take a nap.... Derek was better than a blanket.

Derek awoke to giggles. Lizzie and Marti had walked into the living room, seen their older siblings napping against each other, and shed their maturity like an outfit. Lizzie was back to being a teenager, Marti back to being the annoying little sister. They couldn't help themselves, laughing quietly. They'd always known Derek and Casey were going to be, but it was hilarious to see it.

"Sh, girls, Case's sleeping." Derek put a finger to his lips, and Lizzie and Marti fell silent.

"So how are you guys? Give me a hug, I haven't seen you all since the summer. Is Edwin here yet?"

"Nah. He's still trying to get rid of the new one... what's her name, Marti?"

"Cassondra, I think Casey said. Right, Smarti?"

"Sounds right."

"Well, he'll be here before Christmas, he promised." Lizzie made a face to show just what she thought of Edwin's behavior, and Derek laughed.

"Of course you can laugh, you used to be just like him. Brothers are always the same," Lizzie grumbled half-heartedly.

"Ha, right. He better be here before tomorrow. I don't wanna kick his ass, but Casey's been planning all of this, and if he makes her feel bad because he's not here..." a cloud passed over Derek's face.

"Wow, protective all of a sudden, aren't we?" Lizzie smirked.

"Okay, kiddo. Listen up. You know, I know, I know you know, and let's just not even go the subtle route."

"Yes sir, general sir." Liz smiled.

"Now get over here and give me a hug so I can feel like a good big brother," Derek said, ruffling Lizzie's hair.

"Dude! I had this styled! Not fair, D!"

"Oh, wow, Lizzie actually DID something with her hair. I refuse to believe it. What happened to my tomboy?"

"She grew up and started working as an interior designer, that's what." Lizzie smiled, ran her fingers through her hair, and gave Derek a real hug. She did miss him. He was a pretty nice big brother, comparatively.

"Group hug!" Marti ran up and jumped on Derek's shoulders. She was still a beanpole, so light Derek wasn't even hurt.

Derek started laughing hysterically, maybe due to the fact that Marti was tickling him from behind, the fact that everyone was home, or that he felt happier than he'd been in a long time, but it was loud enough to wake Casey up.

"Oh my God, you guys are home!" She jumped up and gave Lizzie and Marti hugs, then joined the group, laughing.

"Mom!" Casey called loudly. "Lizzie and Marti are home."

Nora rushed out of the kitchen. "Oh, girls! I'm so happy."

"Mom!" Lizzie ran over to her mother and gave her a hug.

"Nora!" Marti followed Lizzie, being careful not to overwhelm Nora.

Casey and Derek looked on the happy scene, laughing at themselves and their worries. Nora seemed to be doing just fine with everyone coming home, and maybe that was the ticket. Nora had always felt better when all her kids were around.


	5. Emotion

**A/N: What is this, two updates in two days? Score for vacation!**

**For YouKnowYouLoveMe xoxo Brianna...**

**dude, you get virtual brownies for life, my dear. You're the only person who's reviewed every one of my chapters and said something nice about it.**

**Chapter 5**

"Edwin!" Lizzie was the first one to hear the door; whether she'd been listening, (she'd always loved Edwin, as a brother, of course) or just because she had better hearing than the rest, she was the first to hear the tell-tale creak. She jumped up, swung the door open, and, Casey would swear in later years, basically flew into Edwin's arms.

"Hey, Lizzie," Edwin said, biting his lip to keep himself from grinning uncontrollably. He couldn't be viewed a sap in front of Derek; as much as he loved Liz, he had dignity.

"Yo, little brother, what's up?" Derek came up and gave his brother a high-five, which quickly turned into a handshake of sorts, then into a hug.

Edwin smiled, the first genuine one he'd felt in a long time. "Being mauled by my sister," he said, exaggerating, "what else?"

Derek laughed, his eyes crinkling adorably, Casey thought from the kitchen as she walked into the living room. "Hey, Ed," she said happily.

"Case," he said, nodding, looking at her, then accepted the fact he was going to be forced into a giant group hug with all of his sisters and gave in gracefully.

"So where's Cassondra?" Casey smirked.

"Casey!" Edwin looked anxious, till he looked over on the couch and saw Derek trying not to fall off, he was laughing so hard, although silently. He shook his head, feigning anger. "She's back home. I'm probably not going to see her again. It was kind of a one-weekend thing."

"The similarities between you and your brother never cease to amaze me." Casey sighed, pretending to be exasperated. Derek gave her a look, one saying "Watch it." She remembered the conversation they'd had in the kitchen, and blushed, thinking about what had followed her accusations.

"So where's Nora?" Edwin pulled away from Lizzie finally, regretfully, and looked around for his used to be step-mother, whom he considered his real mother. He adored Nora, and he missed her more than he'd admit when he was in his own apartment, trying to figure out how to cook.

"Right here," Nora said quietly, walking into the room. "Hi, honey." She let Edwin pull her into a hug.

"Hey, Mom," Edwin said, grinning. He couldn't remember the last time the whole family had been together and smiling like this. He was surprisingly content, for the first time in was quite possibly forever. Girls were his hobby, but some things he needed his family for, a fact he tried to ignore most of the time. Living in the bachelor pad got really old sometimes.

"So, let's eat!" Casey had been working away in the kitchen while the merriment was rolling in the living room, and as they let it sink in, everyone realized the house smelled delicious. Casey led the way into the dining room, watching everyone sit down.

She'd gotten into the habit of presenting dinner for Nora, so although no-one else was prepared for it, Derek sat in silence while he waited for Casey to announce what they were having.

"Since I love you guys, I made ham," Casey brought out the tray with the ham covered in glaze, looking yummier than anything Edwin could ever hope of making. "And salads." She willed herself not to trip, gathering all the skills she'd ever gotten waitressing, and brought out the salads, two to a hand, then went back and grabbed her own, sitting down only after she took everyone's drink orders and they were on the table.

"Whoa, Casey, we haven't lost the ability to get up. Sit down and eat before your meal gets cold, will you? You hop around so much it makes me nervous."

"This coming from the kid who once claimed he was paralyzed so I'd get his breakfast for him?" Casey stared at Derek for a second.

"Case, I was sixteen. People change."

Casey almost retorted that he'd said that that very morning, but she decided to be nice. He was trying to help her out for a change; she should enjoy it. "True," she admitted in a small voice, sitting down meekly.

"So, Edwin, who's your next fling going to be?" Casey teased, knowing Nora never really paid attention to the dinner table conversation anymore.

"Hum?" Edwin was startled out of his daydream. He'd been playing with Lizzie's fingers under the table, and they both blushed involuntarily.

"What are you two up to down there?" Derek tried to play the stern older brother, but only succeeded in smiling. He knew what they were doing, and if they were really serious about each other, more power to them. However, if it was another idea of Edwin's to get some action while he was home, well, Derek would have some very, very choice words for him, and maybe a couple of black eyes to give the kid.

"Nothing," Edwin said, almost convincingly. "What did you say, Case? I was daydreaming."

"Fantasizing, you mean. I asked who your next fling was going to be."

"Aw, hell, who ever knows that?" Even as he said it, he looked at Lizzie, who was looking right back at him.

The conversation flowed smoothly until after dessert, covering Lizzie's new self-employment, Marti's courses at veterinary school, Ed's promiscuous behavior, and Derek and Casey. They continued sitting at the table talking until Nora excused herself to go to bed. Casey remembered to give her mom her medicine, then the conversation moved to the living room. Derek in his recliner, Casey sitting at his feet, Ed and Lizzie on the couch, and Marti in the bean bag chair she dragged down from her room, the discussions went on until long into the morning. They hadn't realized just how much news they needed to catch up on from each other's lives. Marti's new boyfriend, who lived in Alberta, Edwin's Cassondra. Lizzie and Edwin excused themselves not too long after 3 in the morning, and Marti, Casey and Derek all went upstairs around four. Derek and Casey went into Casey's room... they weren't even close to finished talking. But before they started talking again, Casey shushed Derek, and put her ear to the wall, listening. She heard Edwin and Liz laughing in Lizzie's room.

"Edwin! That's so funny! So what'd you do after that?"

Edwin snorted. "Got the hell out, what do you think? She came after me the next day.... scariest thing ever. Girl was a psychopath."

"That's your own fault for having sex with any girl who's straight."

"Ouch, harsh," Casey whispered, turning away from the wall.

"What?" Derek's eyes were anxious; he really wanted to know what was happening. He knew his brother wasn't anywhere near perfect, and whatever he did wrong hit pretty close to home for Derek.

"Ed was talking about one of his flings with a girl with mental issues, and Liz just said something like, 'it's your own fault for having sex with any girl that's straight.' Poor Edwin. Even I've never been that vicious with him, and I've gotten mad at him plenty of times."

"Really? That doesn't sound like Lizzie. At all."

"Apparently she grew up in 17 years."

"I guess so."

Casey put her ear back to the wall. "Liz, that's none of your business."

"Oh really? Well, if I agree to go out with you, it damn well will be my business!" Lizzie's voice rose in anger.

Casey sucked in her breath. "Ed asked her out."

"Oh God." Derek whirled Casey around to face him. "What did she say?" Raw desperation crept into his face, even as he tried to hide it. He needed to know the answer.

"I don't know yet. She said if she agrees to it, which means she's biding her time and thinking."

She put her ear to the wall once again.

"Shh, keep your voice down! Derek and Casey have probably already guessed, and I don't want to give them the satisfaction of knowing."

"Maybe I don't care if they know! There's no call for you to be an asshole!"

"Lizzie!" Edwin called feebly as Casey and Derek heard the door slam and the stomps on the stairs.

"We must've missed something. There's no way Lizzie would get that strung-out over one comment."

"I don't know, D. That was a pretty harsh set of words anyways."

"So you're saying that she IS that upset over just that?"

"Not just that, but the fact that he asked her out, the fact that he's shutting her out, and the fact that she's really stressed out in general, with her new job and everything."

"You gonna go down there?"

"Yeah...."

"Great, 'cause I'd never know what to say in this situation."

"Yeah, sweetie, I know." Casey was in her own weird mood, far off and absent.

Derek kissed her, and with that to brace her, she went downstairs.

"Lizzie?" Casey said softly, stepping out into the living room. She saw that the television was the only light in the room, and Lizzie was curled up, laying on the couch, turned in towards the couch's back. Casey couldn't see her face.

"What?" Casey was proud of her sister; her voice almost sounded normal. She was trying to hide and be the strong one, and as much as Casey knew that wasn't really strength, she was secretly proud of Liz for trying to hide her tears. It was how she'd always managed too.

"I heard you yelling and stomping. Anything you want to talk about?"

"No." The voice was brusque and abrasive.

"Liz..." Case walked over to the couch and sat on the floor near her sister's head.

"Casey, I said I don't want to talk about it."

"Lizzie, I know what you don't want to talk about, but being mad at Edwin won't help as much as you think."

Casey waited. She heard her sister turn over. "And why won't it?"

"Because.... he really likes you, Liz. And you aren't really mad at him as much as you're mad that you can't control everything you're feeling, and everything that's happening. We can't control Mom's getting sick, and you can't help it if you love him, Liz."

"I know," Liz admitted in a small voice. "I'm scared, Case."

"You're allowed to be." Casey got up and sat on the couch with Lizzie, rubbing her back.

"So you think I should say yes?" Lizzie's voice had the hopeful tone in it Casey loved. She was hoping Casey would tell her what she should do again, just like she'd done in the past.

"Do you want to?"

"Yes... but not if it means I have to put up with his psycho exes and be shut out about his past. I know about those girls, I'm not stupid. I just wish he'd admit it."

"I bet if you talk to him honestly, without accusing him and saying certain things that were really, really mean," Casey let her personal opinions show a little bit. She paused. "I'll bet money he'll tell you. It's just that you were so harsh before, Liz. He doesn't understand this anymore than you do."

"You're right," Lizzie said, getting up and managing a small smile.

"I am. Let's go to bed." They trailed upstairs. Casey found Derek already asleep upon walking into her room, and she smiled. She lay down next to him and fell asleep. Just 2 days till Christmas.

**A/N: This is my longest Dasey chapter yet. I needed to get out all my frustrations, and so I put them all upon my poor Lizzie. Tell me if you like it, won't you? I know Lizzie and Ed may have gotten a bit OOC, but see above, dude. I'm dying here. SOMEONE had to be unhappy in this story or I was going to make myself sick.**


	6. Christmas

A/N: Merry Christmas... a day late... or Happy first day of Kwanzaa, or a very late happy Hanukkah :] I try, what can I say. I guess this update will be my Christmakkuhzaa present :] And I can't believe I'm on my sixth chapter!

Chapter 6

"Casey!" Case heard the shouts and wake up with a start. She grabbed her robe and walk downstairs.

"Yes?" She rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Come on, it's Christmas Eve! Tree decorating time!" As sleepy as she was, having gotten only- Casey looked at the clock- 3 hours sleep, she had to smile. Marti, as much as she wanted to be a responsible almost 30 year old, she still adored Christmas. Almost to the point of insanity, and definitely to the point of acting like a kid again.

"At eight o clock? Are you guys trying to kill me?" Casey grimaced, then smiled. Even Lizzie was up, and she was sure Lizzie hadn't gone to sleep before five, just like her.

"Well, we figured we'd decorate the tree and wake Mom up and surprise her. How's it sound to you?" Derek smiled. This whole being a good person? It really didn't feel too bad.

"Oh, Derek!" Casey gave him a hug, smiling. Derek picked her up and sat down on the couch, ignoring Casey's screams about her fear of heights... and of, well, being picked up by Derek.

"Aww, look, their first argument as a couple!"

"Wait a minute, their first? I think you mean their millionth."

"Wait a minute times two!" Casey stopped the sarcasm. "Speaking of couples, what about you two?" She gave them a very pointed look.

"Uhm..." Lizzie blushed.

Edwin, being macho, decided to be the confident one. "Yeah. We are."

"Awwwwwww!" Casey practically broke the sound barrier.

"Ah, Case! God!" Derek covered his ears.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's Christmas Eve, no swearing!"

"What do you- Ahh. Never mind," Derek re-thought what swearing meant to Case and shut up.

Casey laughed. "You had to think about what swearing meant to a Catholic?"

"Maybe," Derek said, ducking his head and refusing to admit anything.

Casey and Lizzie lugged out the boxes, Derek put up the stand and the artificial tree, and the girls and Edwin got to work open boxes of decorations. Lizzie and Edwin put up wall hangings together, and Marti and Casey dove into the box of ornaments.

"Aww, Marti! Look, it's your picture from first grade!"

"Oh, no! Put it away, hurry!" Marti pretended to lunge at Casey, and grabbed the picture. Before she put it away, she looked at it again. "I was pretty cute without my front teeth, wasn't I," she smiled.

"Of course you were," Casey said, grinning. She hugged Marti, simultaneously stealing the picture and hanging it on the tree.

"No fair, Case," Marti smiled.

"Very fair, Smarti." Derek came up from behind, grabbed the star out of the box, and hauled Marti on his shoulders.

"Oh, turnabout, Casey," Marti said when she was back on the ground and the silver star was up near the ceiling on top of the beautiful, fake, 6 foot Douglas Fir. She picked up Casey's sixth grade picture, where Casey was smiling with pigtails.

"Remind me why I ever thought pigtails were a good idea?"

"Because you looked cute in them," Derek said, mussing her hair.

"Derek! Maybe so, but cute isn't exactly what you go for in sixth grade."

"Maybe not, but you still looked it."

"Thanks, D," Casey said with a sweet smile.

"Aww, stop, you're making me blush," Derek smirked.

Casey giggled, her shoulders shaking.

Finally, the tree was decorated, Nora woken up, and Christmas eve breakfast eaten.

Everyone lounged around all morning, then Edwin and Derek got started on a video game marathon that lasted well into the night.

"Okay guys, bedtime!" Lizzie called from the stairs.

"Okay," Derek turned off the console mid-game, to Edwin's protests.

"Come on dude, don't you want to get presents tomorrow?"

"True," Edwin ran up the stairs.

"Caseyyyyyy," Derek said, walking into the kitchen.

"D, either go to bed, or help me wrap presents." She looked up. "I'm sorry sweetie. What do you need?"

"I just came out to help, honest." Derek held up his hands mock criminal style.

"Really? Thanks, I could use it."

"How about you wrap, and I'll just put on labels and bows?"

"Good enough for me."

They were up till about 2 a.m., exchanging kisses between wrapping.

"Have you been thinking about, well, us?" Casey looked at him sheepishly.

"It depends on what you mean by that."

"You know, being.... well..."She broke off, blushing.

"Being..." Derek wasn't cutting her any slack, although his eyes were hopeful enough to convince her he knew what she was talking about.

"Uhm..." Casey gave up. "Never mind."

Derek leaned towards her, his voice going lowering as he forced her to look at him by tilting her chin up. "Is the word intimate coming to mind? Because if it is, it's nothing for you to be ashamed of."

Casey looked up at him with surprised eyes. "Really?" She smiled. "Well, yeah, that's kinda what I was thinking about."

"Well, if you want to..." Derek's invitation was tempting, she had to admit.

"Not right now, we've still got presents to wrap." Casey tried to take on a stern tone. "Tomorrow night though, I'll consider giving you your real Christmas present."

"Honest?" Derek's eyes were excited, yet anxious.

"Maybe, if you're a good little boy." Casey's eyes sparkled with anticipation and teasing.

Derek threw back his head and laughed. "Somehow, Case, you always get me. I don't know how you do it, but you always surprise me."

"Of course I do. What else am I good for?"

"Why are you so self-depreciating? Chronic low self-esteem isn't a good habit, you know."

"I love you, Derek."

Derek stopped. It was possibly the first time that they'd said it in so many words, and they both realized it. Time seemed to pause, and as the seconds slipped away, the presents were forgotten about.

Because they'd taken a couple hours' break from wrapping, they had had to get up at five to finish. Oh, the time spent away had been well worth it, but the fact remained that presents were supposed to be wrapped, and nothing stopped Casey McDonald from being a perfectionist, not even Derek and his very, very nice distractions.

They hadn't had too many to finish, however, and went back to bed at six. To their relief, Marti didn't come bursting into Casey's room till around ten. She'd paused in shock when she'd seen Casey and Derek wrapped together spoon-fashion, but she'd recovered quickly and woken up everyone else, including Nora, making things nice for Casey.

They'd spent a little more than an hour opening up presents, and then they'd gone to the table. Casey, Lizzie, and Nora had made pancakes, bacon, eggs, and sausage. Marti had helped, bringing out the silverware and butter and syrup and milk.

"So I got my Christmas present early, hmm?" Derek whispered to Casey when she sat down, making her blush.

"I'm ashamed. I've never done it on a table before."

"Ooh, so I took away your table virginity?"

"Derek!" Casey blushed even deeper. "This conversation's over, like, now."

"Aww, really? I like this conversation."

"Later, I promise." Casey winked.

A/N: Oh, I love Christmas. And vacation. Happy Boxing Day for y'all up in Canada! For all you about to report me, I don't think it's really that mature... there's no mention of the real word in there, just references.


	7. Action

A/N: I know a few of you have been wondering why Nora has Alzheimer's.... and someone (who knows who he is) has even been so mean as to suggest it was used purely as an excuse! To get Derek and Casey in the same house again! Such cruelty! I knew this was coming all along!... Sort of. Faaa. Meanies. Anyways, virtual brownies for reviewers! Y'all are loved, you know that, right?

Chapter 7

"Casey?" Casey groaned. She couldn't take these late nights with Derek and getting up early. She just didn't have that kind of power to function this way.

"What, Derek?"

"Where's your mom?"

"What do you mean?" Casey wasn't yet alarmed. Derek could easily have been over-reacting.

"I mean, Case, your mom isn't in the house, and the car's gone."

"Wait, she's out in the car?" Casey shot up.

Derek bit his tongue. He wanted so desperately to say, 'Yes, that's what I've been trying to tell you!' but he knew panic was the last thing needed right now. He took a deep breath. "Yes, Casey. Your mother and the car are both gone. Everyone else is home, so I assume your mom has taken it."

"Oh, Jesus, D." Casey's voice was barely more than a whisper, but she got up, stepped over to her dresser, and went to the corner and started getting dressed, easily ignoring Derek's presence. It warmed Derek's heart. Even when they were together, she still knew how to tune him out when necessary.

"Case..."

"Which car did she take?" Casey's voice was muffled by her old t-shirt going over her head; she hadn't bothered with her professional wardrobe, just the first thing she saw in her closet.

"The sunbird," Derek said, not thinking about simplifying things.

"The maroon one?" Again, Derek had to strain to hear her clearly; she was facing the floor tying her sneakers.

"Yes, Case." Derek almost rolled his eyes, then mentally shook himself. This was serious; no time for sarcasm and idiocy.

"Well, let's go! Are the kids up yet?"

"No. Should we leave a note?"

"I guess we should, but I don't really want to. I know it's selfish, but if this is all a wild-goose chase, well..."

"Let's just go and look around the neighborhood... and we'll see if we see the car."

Casey stopped, letting her breath out in a rush. She simply stood with her eyes closed for a moment, and Derek reached out to catch her. She looked like she was about to collapse.

She didn't, but she did open her eyes, give Derek a little smile, and lean against him while he wrapped his arms around her. "Thanks, Derek. I don't know what I'd do without you lately."

The remark hit Derek like a speeding bullet, but rather than admit his heart was thumping out of beat, he just smiled and took her hand. "Let's go."

As they were about to leave the house, Casey's cell phone rang. She saw the number of the county sheriff's on her caller ID, and her heart stopped for a minute. She picked up the phone. "Hello?" Casey was proud of her voice not shaking.

"Casey McDonald?" The unfamiliar male voice filled her with panic.

"This is she." Casey tried to remain calm, but she started shaking. She felt Derek's arms go around the back of her, but at the moment she couldn't focus on him enough to calm down.

"This is Brandon Laird, Ms. McDonald, the county sheriff? We've got your mother with us. She, well," the voice faltered. "She hit a tree with her car. She tells us you aren't old enough to come out and get her, but her husband is home? Well, we checked the town records and it says her husband died over five years ago..."

"Yes, Sheriff. I'm sorry, she has a severe case of Alzheimer's. I can come and get her, I've had a license for almost 20 years now," Casey said, managing a small smile. "Is she at the police station?"

"Well, no, Miss McDonald. She sustained some small injuries from impact, so we took her over to the hospital. I'd be glad to meet you over there."

"No, that's fine... do you know her room number or any of that information?"

"I'm sorry, Ms McDonald, I don't. Are you sure you're alright? It's a slow day, honest. I don't mind meeting you over there," Brandon repeated.

"Alright, Sheriff, thank you. I'll be there in five minutes." She hung up the phone, trying to control her shivering. Derek rubbed her shoulders.

"The hospital?" Derek broke into her thoughts.

"Yeah," she said lifelessly. "I'm gonna go."

"Wait just one minute. You're not driving."

"And why not?"

"Because you're shaking like a leaf and it's pretty damn obvious you're distracted. Case, for once, don't get all self-righteous. You're scared, and I'm driving."

Casey shook, so freaked out it was impossible to answer. She just nodded.

"Leave a note for the kids," Derek said, showing just a little bit of his own anxiety in his voice.

She nodded again.

'_Liz, Ed, Marti._

_Gone with Mom, not sure when we'll be home._

_Tell you the story when we get back._

_Call if you need us.'_

Derek read over her shoulder. He nodded his approval, and took Casey by the shoulders, steering her into his car, closing the passenger side door, and walking quickly around the front of the car. He got in and slammed his own door, not even bothering with his seatbelt, although he made sure Casey's was on before he started moving.

"Miss McDonald?" Brandon Laird stood up from his waiting room seat, stretched out, and walked towards Derek and Casey, shaking both of their hands before speaking again. "I just found out your mother's in room 425." He led them to the elevator and they all stepped in. The elevator dinged the third floor bell before Casey got up the nerve to say, "Is my mom okay?"

"Yes, Miss McDonald. He only sustained minor injuries. She should be alright... at least physically. They may put her on some medications for memory though," the sheriff warned them. "We really only took her here as a precaution, and because she seemed so mixed up."

Casey mentally berated herself. If she and Derek hadn't been screwing around last night, albeit literally, they wouldn't have gotten up so late, and then they might have been able to prevent Nora from leaving...

"We're here, Case." Derek hadn't let go of her hand the entire time since they gotten off the phone, and she was grateful, afraid her legs would collapse without him holding her up.

The elevator dinged again, and Derek and Casey stepped out. Derek led the way to the room, knowing best the number system of the hospital; but he stopped short of entering, leaving that privilege to Casey.

"Hi, Mom," Casey said slowly, walking in and looking at her mother carefully. She had a couple of band-aids on Casey could see, but that was all.

"Casey!" Her mother was all smiles, and Casey tried to smile back with the same enthusiasm, for her mom's sake, but it was difficult. "How are you, sweetie?"

"Oh, okay," Casey said, still trying to smile. "You had quite an adventure this morning."

Before Derek could tell Case that it wasn't the most tactful thing to say, Nora's smile disappeared. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I was trying to go to the market... we needed bread. But then I guess I must've fallen asleep and ran into that tree.... and then this nice man came by-" Casey assumed she meant the sheriff. "And asked me questions that I couldn't remember the answers to, Case! I've lived here for my entire married life, and I couldn't remember the little things! I was so confused..." A tear slipped down Nora's cheek, and Casey turned her back, leaning against Derek, needing him there. She couldn't cry, she just couldn't. She took a deep, shuddery breath. "Um, Mom... they're going to give you some new medications, and Derek's going to stay here with you while I go to the bathroom, okay? I'll be back in just a couple minutes," she finished, bolting the room before she could tear up.

Derek damned Casey momentarily. If she hadn't said that he would stay with Nora, he'd be chasing her up and down these damn halls. He knew she was going to hide out and cry, and he really, really wanted to be there. He was always there when Casey cried. Always.

"So, Derek, how are you?" Nora tried to ignore that Casey had ran off... she needed to fill the awkward silence, and if it required asking stupid motherly questions, Nora would do it.

"Fine, Nora," Derek smiled. "How are you?"

The nurse came in, saving Derek and Nora from any more awkward conversation. She set the prescriptions down on the table, helped Nora get dressed while Derek averted his eyes, and Derek walked Nora to the elevator, because she'd refused to take a wheelchair. When they were on the ground level, Derek left Nora with the charge nurse, and ran upstairs, needing to find Casey.

He found her hiding in the little closet with the pay phone. She looked up startled when he yanked open the door, then semi-relaxed when she saw him. She became frightened again when he slammed the door with both of them in it, then, finally, relaxed completely when her back touched the wall. Derek's mouth was on hers, his arms went around her, and she wrapped herself around him, needing this contact, needing the closeness and comfort, needing... Derek.

They broke apart, breathing heavily. "Shall we?" Derek opened the door and gestured for her to go out. They both walked out, their breathing returning to normal, and went into the elevator, headed to the ground floor.


	8. Decisions

A/N: Well, for all of you I promised to update for before 2009.... yeah, I guess I lied. But completely unintentionally! I so would've updated if I hadn't stayed at Danny's over New Years! ....hemm. Cough. Never mind. But yeah, it's only the second day, cut me some slack, people! I mean, champagne makes a girl forget her promises! But I still love y'all. Virtual cookies for reviewers.

**Chapter 8**

The car ride home was quiet, mostly just Derek and Nora chirping, Casey including the occasional comment, just often enough so neither of them would look at her funny, but not so often she had to keep up with the conversation.

When they got home, Nora immediately excused herself to her room. Casey followed, turning into her own room and sitting there numbly. Her hand went over her mouth. She wouldn't cry, not with Nora so close. Her mom had finally stopped being the problem-solver. In fact, her mom had now become what caused Casey's tears. She didn't want to make her mom feel bad. So, she sat, listening to Derek relate the story to the kids, waiting for him to come upstairs.

Her wish was granted within the next few minutes. He walked in, saw her lying on the bed, and automatically picked her up. He sat himself down on the bed and put her down between his legs, her back touching his chest. His arms were around her, his face in her hair. She was shocked to feel him shaking, and even before she turned around, she knew what she'd find.

"Don't look back," Derek said thickly, laying them both down on the bed, his face still sheltered by her hair. Casey relaxed, letting go of her own tears.

Derek sighed. He was ashamed of himself. On one level, he knew most guys cried. On another, more primitive level, he was an alpha male. Crying just wasn't... it wasn't done. Plus, it hurt, he thought absently, removing one of his arms to wipe his eyes, then immediately putting it back around Casey, clasping his hands together around her stomach.

They were both quiet, almost silent except for the occasional sniffle. They'd both been shaken, scared and hurt.

Casey made a split decision, turning around in Derek's arms, facing him. Her eyes searched his face, needing to feel, understand, make sure that it wasn't just her own emotions at play here. His eyes stayed on hers, just as intensely.

Casey wound her arms around his neck. She smiled, trying to get back to some semblance of normal, knowing that this was the point of no return. There was no way to ignore it anymore. Serious decisions were going to have to be made, and new jobs were going to have to be found. Neither of them even considered putting Nora in a nursing home... so many stories were being told on the news, abuse, and expenses, and all of it just added up to a total unequivocal decision: Nora was staying with them. But readjusting to London after NYC and LA? Well.... it would be an interesting way of life.... both of them living together, with the elderly mother, and their siblings coming home constantly, and maybe even having kids. Typical American dream.... except that they'd been related for a third of their lives. Nothing really that a big a deal.... Casey's thoughts went into spin mode, and Derek simply watched her until she became aware of it. She broke out of her reverie, blushing. She kissed him.

"So are we just going to talk with our eyes all night or are we going to make legitimate decisions?" Derek smiled at her, ignoring the fact that his eyes were still stinging.

"Legitimate is probably the better choice," Casey said, look at him tenderly.

"Okay. Nursing home?" Derek said it, the words almost cutting him physically, even as he said them.

"Hell no." They'd both been thinking about it, and Casey just expressed their mutual opinion... for no real reason other than to hear herself speaking.

"Okay... I guess I better start finding a new job then. And you, missy," Derek pointed. "Best start finding a real job instead of that crap you call expressive theater. It's not making anything, and if we're going to keep up this house and help your mom, it's gonna mean both of us working.... unless you have a kid."

"Well, Lord knows we've been practicing enough lately," Casey said, making Derek laugh.

"What are you gonna go for?" Casey returned to the topic at hand.

Derek put his forehead to his fist, staring at the floor. "I don't know, Case. I mean, if I'd given more of a notice to the job I had, I could've gotten a transfer down here, but I don't think I even have a position left with the company."

Casey wrapped her arms around him, her chin to his shoulder, hugging him sweetly. "Don't worry," she said, a command impossible to actually listen to. "We'll figure out something. I'm sure I can get work as a secretary or something.... and you're an established engineer. Any company down here would be glad to have you."

"Have I mentioned I love you yet today?"

"Considering since we woke up, we've been running after mom, no, I don't think you have." Casey kissed his nose and laughed.

"I love you," he said cutely, turning them around so he was on top of her. "Now... would you like to practice some more?"

"I think that can be arranged," Casey said, beaming smugly.

A/N: My favorite lyrics right now?

Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

Taylor Swift, You Belong With Me.

I totally adore it. Fearless is definitely my favorite album currently.


	9. Opportunity

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long, guys! Thanks for being patient while I've been AWOL for twelve days... but in my defense my birthday's in eight days, I've been working, school is a swamp, and I've been trying to keep my head above water. Hasn't quite worked. *****Chokes and coughs up water* But yeah, enjoy and review, virtual muffins.... cuz the cupcakes are impostors!**

**Chapter 9**

"Job hunting?" Casey faced the island, debating snatching away Derek's paper and instead choosing to simply wait for him to move it away. At which moment she leaned in and delayed his answer for a few seconds more.

"Yeah," Derek said dazedly. He blinked and smiled, turning back to his paper.

"What're you looking for?" Casey poured herself a glass of orange juice, then turned back to Derek.

"Hoping something to do with engineering."

"Well, obviously," Casey said without a trace of sarcasm. "I was hoping you'd seen something specific."

"Nope... but I found one for you," Derek replied, his tone making Casey grimace before she even heard his whole sentence.

"What?" Casey looked at him warily.

"Receptionist opening at the medical complex downtown."

"Ew.... what if I had to talk to people who were bleeding.... I'd faint."

"But it's easy, requires no degree, and it pays 12 bucks an hour."

"Really? Starting?"

"Obviously, Space Case," and this time Derek's tone _was_ sarcastic.

Casey turned away, frowning. She really didn't want to get up this morning, Derek hadn't said I love you, and sarcasm was the last thing she wanted to hear.

"Hey," Derek stood up and grabbed Casey by the chin. "Good morning." His voice was sincere. They shared a kiss, long, deep, and romantic. "I love you," he whispered, staring into her eyes.

Casey swallowed, then repeated it back to him. "Best get back to that paper. What's the number for the receptionist opening?"

"Uhm..." He rattled off the number, watching Casey from behind as she typed the digits into the phone.

"There." Casey pulled out of the complex's parking lot, satisfied. She may not have been knock-out brilliant in her interview, but she thought she'd done fairly well.

She pulled into the driveway, making sure all the cars were still there, which they were.

When she walked in, it was utter pandemonium.

*A/N: YAY FOR FILLER CHAPTERS! Haha sorry. I know this was way short and all that, but still. I tried. I don't feel well. Birthday's 121, send presents, won't you? Plus, I love cliff-hangers, even tohugh I'll admit right here I'm not quite sure what I'm going to do with this.


	10. Music

A/N: I think I've figured out what to do for this chapter... I'll prolly retype it a half million times first though. Anyone heard Desperation by Miranda Lambert? If not, you're missing out. It's gooooood :] In the hood or whateva you want to finish that off with. Haha, sometimes I amuse myself with my own stupidity :] Anyhoo. On with the story! Virtual cupcakes... cuz you people aren't even really saying anything anymore except yay, update soon! And frankly, I need more than that, lol. Love you all still.

Chapter 10! X! HAHA!

"What?" Lizzie was screaming as Casey walked in the door. Her face was contorted with rage, and she threw the couch pillows at Edwin. "Let me guess, she STALKED you and FOUND your home address, and SHE kissed YOU and you just COULDN'T pull away, right?" More things found themselves on the floor after hitting Edwin.

"What can I do to convince you?" Edwin shrugged, covering his head with his hands.

"Probably nothing! If you were SMART, you'd just run, but no, you have to pretend to be all NOBLE and stand here like a MAN," Lizzie sneered.

Casey almost interjected herself into the situation, but instead saw Derek waving at her from the kitchen, and rushed through instead.

"Jeez, what's that all about?" Casey caught her breath, stepping into the hug Derek gave her automatically.

"Cassondra showed up. And I don't want you breaking up my daily entertainment, so stay out of it and watch the little skank stand there and get bested by Liz, will you?"

Casey hesitated. "It doesn't seem right... but okay. I think he needs a lesson too." They both tilted their heads, hearing more things crashing.

"Lizzie! I swear, I didn't ask her here! She just showed up! Maybe Martin gave her my address, I told him I was leaving for a little while." Martin was Edwin's sometimes housemate, when Edwin wasn't in one of his bachelor moods.

"You expect me to believe that? Martin wasn't even AROUND the entire time she was!" Crash. Casey winced, hoping it wasn't anything of value.

* * *

"Love letters on wet paper, forgivers and no takers, an angel who never got wings," Casey was singing along with her stereo. "You find Jesus, and it's too late. He's already closed the front gate, and the sign's flashing no vacancy..." Derek listened to the CD for a second, picked up the case sitting on Casey's nightstand. The album was red, with a picture of a cute blond girl on the cover. Miranda Lambert, it read. Crazy Ex-Girlfriend was the name of the album, Derek sussed out. He smiled. At the moment, it seemed more fitting for Lizzie than Casey. Derek sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for Casey to come out of the bathroom. As he sat there, he let the girl's words sink in, the voice that sounded like it had been singing in bars half of her life. He decided to do some research on this... he checked the album again. Miranda Lambert, he thought, committing the name to memory. He'd google her later. The song changed. "Throw a dog a bone, I'll take it if I have to. Go real fast like there's somewhere we can get to." He flipped the case over, looked at the player. Number six, number six. Desperation was the name of this one. For someone who'd always been into metal and rock, he was surprisingly liking this stuff.

His thoughts were interrupted by his favorite distraction. "Did I find the great garage rocker listening to country? I'm shocked." Her voice was lilting, her arms gracefully wrapping around him.

"Perhaps," Derek conceded, before Casey's mouth was on his. Casey was flexible, sweet, and very appealing. Like one of those butter cookies shaped like pretzels. Casey probably wouldn't appreciate the analogy, but Derek loved the things, and ate them like no tomorrow. He forgot about thinking about Miranda Lambert, and the CD repeated itself a few times before they were finished. Both satisfied, they lay against each other.

"So tell me about this Miranda Lambert person," Derek inquired, his gaze sweeping the room and settling on the CD.

"Oh, she's fabulous. You like her? This is her second CD. Her first was called Kerosene." Casey had the knack for adding information on even as she asked questions.

"Yeah... do you have both the CDs?"

"Correct." Casey got up, rummaging through her collection. "What the use in hanging on top of the phone, if nobody might call..." she sang softly to the CD, letting Derek hear the real version.

"I like it, especially this one," Derek indicated the CD, still playing Desperation, only a second time. They'd missed a couple repeated versions.

"Good. You've got free use of my music if you want," Casey said, giving him the biggest allowance she'd ever done.

"Very generous, Space Case." Derek drew out the words, drawling if you will.

Casey simply smiled and kissed him, and they'd returned back to their previous activity.

* * *

"You're fricken kidding me!" Derek was woken unceremoniously early the next morning. Casey was pacing, grabbing her hair and in general freaking out and having one of her normal spaz attacks.

A/N: What's Case having a nervy b. about this time? Well, wait and see! It's longer this time people, be happy! I'm busy! Birthday in less than a week! Love you all!


	11. Consequences

**A/N: Yay cliffhangers! But I'm back to rescue you all waiting anxiously on the edge of your seats... not that any of you were or anything. Lol. I have to get up at 9 tomorrow. On a day off from school. Grr. But yes, do review, por favor. You know I love you all, and I think we'll do virtual cosmic brownies this chapter :]**

**Chapter 11**

Derek, startled, straightened. It was then he saw what Casey was staring at. "Oh, shit."

"I'm flipping out, and THAT'S the sentence you choose to open with?" Casey waved the test around while flailing her arms. Derek jumped out of the way.

"Uhm... yeah." He moved closer, fully knowing the risk of the action, and took Casey in his arms, stealing the pregnancy test out of her hand. She lay her head on his shoulder, and he looked around her to see if the test really had two pink lines.

It didn't.

"Why are you flipping out? It says you're NOT pregnant."

"Really?" Casey hopped out of his arms. "I thought the directions said..." She flipped through the instructions, stopped at one page, swore, looked at the test and said, "Uhm. Well then. Never mind." She turned away in embarrassment.

Derek sat down on the bed. He tried not to laugh... epic failure. He cracked up. He laughed so hard he fell against the bed. After his laugh attack was finally over with, which took somewhere in the vicinity of ten minutes, he noted Casey glaring at him and tried to subdue himself. He finally succeeded. "What's so wrong with you?"

"How do you even know how to read one?" Casey implied much more than her words said.

"Alright, Case. I confess, I'm not perfect or even close. It's not the first time I've dealt with it."

Casey's anger evaporated, and she lay down and snuggled into him. "Thank you for being honest," she apologized in true Casey style. She paused. "Was it really that funny?"

"Oh, baby, you should've seen the look on your face when I told you."

"I really thought one line was positive! Oh my God.... I'm gonna kill Emily."

"She told you?"

"Duh."

"I didn't even know she was still around here."

"Inherited her parents' house when they went off to that retirement village."

"Really. Ironic."

"How so?" Casey sat up.

"I dunno... I always expected you to be the one who'd stay in your small town and Emily to strike out into the big bad world."

"Really?"

"Sorry, but yeah. She always had more gritty determination than you did."

"Hmm.... well, it's not like I got too far with expressive theater...."

"Speaking of which, heard anything from the med complex?"

"Not yet..." As Casey finished her sentence, the phone rang. She stared at it. "How freaky would that be if..."

"Answer it!" Derek nudged her forward.

"Hello?...Yes....yes...." Casey nodded into the phone, mentally berating herself. It wasn't like they could see her. Derek looked like he was going to explode.

"What?" Derek said the second she got off the phone.

"I got the job!" Casey jumped into his arms. They swung around, then Casey cleared her throat. "What time is it?"

"9:30."

"We should probably wake the kids and Mom up, shouldn't we?"

"Uh, I'd wake Nora and Smarti up, but don't wake up Liz and Ed. They're still pissed at each other and no-one really needs that."

"Oh yeah. Hmmm. We really should get them back to some type of civil relationship."

"Yeah... I guess."

Casey woke up her mom and Marti, but looked in Edwin and Lizzie's rooms and found neither of them there.

She walked downstairs, looking in the living room. Then the kitchen. Nowhere to be found. She headed out to the garage, and sure enough, the Sunbird was missing.

"Great. They've already left."

"Hopefully Lizzie doesn't drive off a cliff."

Casey scowled her disapproval at him. "Should I call?"

"Nah. Let them work out their differences without us around. Better than Lizzie breaking your antimacassars."

Casey stared at him in disbelief.

"What?" Derek defended himself. "Free rice dot com."

Casey just shook her head and went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

* * *

"So Cassondra stole your address from Martin," Lizzie stated flatly.

"Yes! I promise, Liz, I haven't cheated on you."

Lizzie tried to maintain her anger, but instead she sighed and loosened her grip on the wheel. Her knuckles returned to normal color. "Fine."

"Are you ready to go back to the house?"

"Maybe-" but before the words were out of Lizzie's mouth, the car hit ice and spun. Lizzie screamed, Edwin tried to grab hold of the wheel, and the car careened off the road, hitting the ditch.

Edwin's breathing was ragged, but he took off Lizzie's seatbelt and sat her on his lap. Her arms were wrapped around herself, her eyes wild. "Are you okay?"

"Maybe," Lizzie tried her damnedest to regain her calm, but it failed miserably.

"Good enough to get out of the car and see the damage?"

"Yes." Lizzie paused. "At least... I think so."

Edwin stepped out of the car, holding Lizzie's hand as she stepped out. Or at least tried to. She swayed, then started falling. Luckily, Edwin caught her before she hit the ground. He picked her up, carried her over next to a tree without snow, and sat her down. She lay against the tree, her eyes closed, and asked, "How's the damage?"

"Uhm... besides smashing in the front of the car, and possibly giving Derek real reason to kill us, nothing too bad."

"Well... call him then. I don't dare to." Lizzie put her head in her hands.

"In a minute." Edwin sat down next to her, in the snow. Liz was secretly impressed, but she'd never admit it. He kissed her, and then said, "Well, since we're both scared out of our minds, I figure now's as good a time as any, since Derek might kill us later... Elizabeth Maria Jordan McDonald... will you marry me?"

There was silence. Then... a very, very small "Yes."

Edwin exhaled. "Really?"

Lizzie smiled. "Yes." She pulled his head in.

When they came up for air, Edwin remembered. "We should probably get out of the snow."

"You call Derek." Lizzie stood up shakily, paused. When she remained on her feet, she pulled Edwin up.

"Yes, ma'am." He smiled.

"Oh, hey, Edwin," Lizzie said as he picked up his cell. "You buy a ring yet?"

"At the house," Edwin sealed the promise, then dialed his brother's number.

* * *

"Yo, man, where are you guys?" Derek answered his phone anxiously.

"Uhm...." Edwin mumbled something unintelligible.

"Uh, no comprendo gibberish." Derek furrowed his forehead, trying to decipher his brother's garbled message. He sighed. "Edwin. Whatever you and Liz did can't be THAT bad."

He heard Edwin swallow. "Uhm, actually, D, I think it's worse. We... we crashed the sunbird."

Derek clenched his fists, but swallowed and said in a comparatively calm tone, "Are you guys okay?"

"I think so." Edwin lowered his voice. "Liz was shaking like a leaf earlier though, D... come pick her up, will you? I'll stay behind and get the car towed if you want, but...."

"It's bad enough that it has to be towed?" Derek groaned.

"I'm sorry, Derek." Edwin sounded genuinely contrite.

Derek sighed again. "Okay. I'm on my way."

* * *

"Derek!" Derek felt himself being attacked, looked down, and saw it was Lizzie.

"Hey, kiddo. What the hell happened?" He held onto Lizzie while surveying the damage, remembering Edwin's warning about Liz being shaky.

"We spun on the ice and into the ditch... and I guess into that tree...." Lizzie swallowed.

"Hey, D," Edwin came over, visibly pale, clearly waiting to be killed.

"Hey." He watched his little brother, still so easily frightened even thought he could probably win in a fight against him now. "Get over here." He grabbed Edwin and put his arm around him. "So you can quit looking whiter than the snow. Much as I may want to, I'm not going to kill you... but why'd you have to crash my Sunbird?!" Derek tried to get a hold of his emotions, but just thinking of how much it cost to repair a 58 was making his head swim. He sighed. "Come on. Let's go home. I'll call a tow truck."

* * *

"So," Lizzie walked into Edwin's room. "You got the ring, you said?"

"Do you want me to get on one knee for it?"

"You can ask in front of Derek and Casey and Marti and Nora, too, if you want," Lizzie grinned.

"Hmm.... the idea isn't sounding too bad."

Lizzie's eyes widened, pleasantly surprised. "Really?"

"Well.... maybe just Derek and Casey. Is that okay with you?"

"Fine. I'm in shock, I think...."

"Well, let's go downstairs."

"Okay...." Lizzie followed obediently.

Edwin and Lizzie walked into the living room. Edwin called for attention while Lizzie stood on the side, blushing. "So, you ready?" Lizzie nodded, her eyes sparkling. Edwin pulled the ring box out of his pocket. He then repeated the words Lizzie had already taken to heart. "Elizabeth Maria Jordan McDonald, will you marry me?" Lizzie nodded again, having already given her official answer out in the snow. Edwin slipped the ring on her finger and stood up, Derek and Casey watching on in amazement.


	12. Marriage

**A/N: Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me... okay. Enough. But seriously, I'm officially 15 now. I'm so excited. Anyways. On with the story, right? Quit babbling, Kelsey! Haha. Love you all! Virtual birthday cake for everyone!**

**Chapter Doce!**

Derek tried to put the old smirk back on his face, and regain his slouch by crossing his arms, but he just couldn't do it. This had to be the most simple description of love he'd ever seen, and he was riveted.

Edwin swallowed. "So.... what do you guys think? Are we doing the right thing?"

Casey immediately jumped up and hugged them both. Derek continued to sit, stupefied.

"D?" Edwin looked at him anxiously. Derek shook himself out of his daze, congratulating them. He smiled. It was stirring, and it helped him realize something extremely important. He owed these two, big time. He accepted the group hug and joined in.

"Oh, my God. So we have to start planning!" Casey couldn't ever be accused of not being straightforward... but the word planning made Edwin's face literally turn green.

"Uhm, sure, Case. In a couple days, okay? Let me enjoy the moment." Lizzie smiled, taking the sting out of her words.

"We'll go out to dinner tonight to celebrate, okay?" Derek's contribution wasn't exactly elegant, but it meant more than anything else he could've said. "Come on, Case. Let's let the kids enjoy their 'moment'." He took Casey's hand and dragged her upstairs.

* * *

"That's so sweet! I'm so happy for them!" Casey was bubbly enough to make Derek want to puke, but he had something to say, and if it meant waiting for the bubbliness to dissipate, he'd do it.

"Yeah, it's cute all right." Derek rolled his eyes. He was happy, but damned if he was ever going to be this openly excited about... anything.

"Awww, come on, D, buck up. What's so wrong with you? Aren't you excited for them?"

"Sure, just not to the point of theatrics like you," Derek smiled.

Casey smiled, wrapping her arms around him. She kissed him gently. "You've got something on your mind besides those two. What is it?"

Derek marveled at her skill. It must be a girl thing, he decided. "Uhm..." He wasn't as good at bullshit romance language as Edwin. Eloquence wasn't his strong suit. He sighed. "Have you ever thought about... well...." He stopped.

"What's possibly so important it can make you speechless?" Casey furrowed her eyebrows. Then she widened her eyes. "Unless you mean..." she gestured toward the first floor, where the kids were still celebrating.

Derek nodded; she understood! "Well, yeah. I mean...." Derek gulped, again. This was way harder than it looked. He gave Edwin credit for actually being able to say it.

"Come on. You can say it. I can wait all day." Casey smiled, but not seductively. She really wanted to hear the words.

Derek took a deep breath. He wasn't used to being this nervous. "Catherine Ashlyn McDonald..." he paused. He was going to try to be romantic, but he wasn't sure if it would work or not.

He got down on one knee, then got up again. "Wait just one second." He ran to his room, frantically looking through his drawers. Where was the damn thing? Why did the boxes have to be so fricking small!

He finally found it and walked back into Casey's room. "Shall we start again?" He smiled. He braced himself. He got back on one knee. "Catherine Ashlyn McDonald, would you be the face I wake up to every morning?"

Casey jumped into his arms, squealing. "Now _that_ was impressive. And yes, yes, yes!" She kissed him fervently.

"Holy shit, I never thought you'd be the one I'd settle down with."

"You think I'll deny it? I still don't know we went from hatred to love like this." Casey smiled.

"Me neither, but I trust you. And that's gotta say something."

"It really does," Casey replied breathlessly.

"And now that the romance portion of the morning is over, ever tried strip poker?"

"Hmm. I don't know how to play poker. Let's skip the game part," Casey grinned.

* * *

"I'll have the broiled scallops," Casey ordered.

"I'll have fried chicken," Derek said. He smiled at the contrast. She'd always be more sophisticated than he was, and he really didn't care.

"I'll have the same as him," Edwin indicated Derek.

"I'll have the orange chicken salad." Lizzie turned towards Nora. "What did you want again, Mom?"

"Caesar salad, please." Nora smiled at the waitress.

"I'll be right around with that," the waitress said, with her radiant grin and enhancements. Casey took it as a credit mark that Derek didn't even look at the girl strutting away.

"So, tonight's a celebration!" Nora smiled at her kids, and her soon-to-be-once-again kids.

"Got that right," Derek said.

**A/N: I love birthdays! Have fun peeps! I know it's short, but there's so much new info in it! Lol. Love ya'll.**


	13. Knowledge

**A/N: Good Lord, I miss writing! I've gotten so busy lately! Thanks to everyone for being patient with me! Love you guys! Virtual pineapple today.... because I'm in a weight loss challenge.**

**Chapter 14 (I'm superstitious! No thirteen!)**

After dinner and the car ride home, Casey walked inside, yawned, stretched, said good night and went upstairs, fully knowing Derek would follow.

Sure enough, three minutes later after his own 'good nights', there was a knock on her door. Casey lay on the bed, too tired and content to get up. "Come in."

"Watch out," Derek said with a smile in his voice. All of a sudden, Casey's bed bounced, and when she looked up, there he was above her.

She laughed, a lilting, tinkling sound. "We're supposed to be mature, remember? I thought we were getting married and settling down."

"Getting married, yes. Settling down? Babe, you know that's never gonna happen with me."

"I know... but I keep hoping." Casey smiled.

"No point," Derek pointed out between kisses.

* * *

It was more than an hour later when they returned to their previous conversation.

"So, are you and Liz gonna plan everything?"

"Mostly. You and Edwin will have to be in on some of it, much as I know you don't want to. Have you thought about what date you want it?"

"Hmm.... How about a fall wedding? When the leaves are changing?"

"But we won't see the leaves if we have a traditional wedding in a church."

"Case... is a church that important to you? Wouldn't you rather have a wedding outside in the nice crisp fall air with red and orange and yellow leaves all over? And you can have dark red bridesmaids dresses like you've always wanted..."

Casey just stared at him for a second. "I totally can't believe you remembered that. And you claim you're not a romantic." She thought about it for a second. "You know... that does sound a lot better than having a traditional wedding in a church."

"I thought you'd see it my way," Derek quipped, quoting the line from all the B-list movies.

"Okay, second thing.... I know having a double wedding would be less expensive, but Edwin and Lizzie already spent half their lives being over-shadowed. I think we should each have our own, how about you?"

"Uhm... okay. I didn't know people had weddings together in the first place."

Casey laughed. "Okay. I think we're good." She snuggled into him. "Maybe me and Lizzie will start planning tomorrow. Let's get some sleep, okay?"

* * *

Casey woke up the next morning, refreshed and enthusiastic. She snuck downstairs, meaning to make breakfast for Derek, but she saw Lizzie already in the kitchen looking at Bride magazine and couldn't resist sneaking up behind her and scaring her. After getting the scream, the reaction she was looking for, she sat down with Liz. "So are you finding anything you like?"

"Kind of. When do you guys think you're actually having the ceremony?" Lizzie set down the magazine and focused on her big sister.

"Sometime in the fall, with all the changing leaves."

"Cute. You choose that?"

"Nope. Derek did." Casey couldn't resist an impish grin.

Lizzie shrieked. "That's so cute! Not fair!"

"Shhhh!" Casey scolded without any real malice. "I know, right? He's totally been holding out on me all these years."

"So, if he'd showed his romantic side, like, back when you were in high school, you might've dated right through?"

"Perhaps. In secret."

"Oh my God. I so have to tell him that!"

"Why?" Casey got up, stole Lizzie's magazine, and started the griddle while flicking through the dresses section.

"Because he's liked you since senior year!"

Casey covered her hand with her mouth. The griddle was sizzling, but she wasn't paying any attention. The bridal magazine dropped to the floor, unbeknownst to Casey. She was in her own little world as Lizzie picked up the magazine and put the bacon on the griddle, patiently letting her sister have her freak-out moment in peace.

Casey stood there, zen-like. She'd loved Derek since they'd met, and he'd liked her since senior year. And yet it had taken them 17 years to get together? She knew this was news that shouldn't wait, but since they'd come so far now, what was the point of not being able to wait till breakfast was finished cooking?

She waited until the bacon was done, grabbed some frozen breakfast sandwiches out of the freezer and stuck them in the microwave, and tapped her foot impatiently. The timer dinged, sending her into prep mode. She grabbed a tray, stuck their food on it, and with a quick word to Liz, fairly flew up the stairs.

* * *

"Derek!" She whispered urgently. He sat up with a start, then his eyes focused on her, and he smiled. Patting the bed next to him, he grabbed the breakfast tray from her and waited for her to sit down.

"What's wrong with you?" Derek said, concerned.

"You've liked me since senior year in high school?"

Derek winced. "Did Lizzie tell you that? Dammit."

Casey smiled. "I've liked you since we first met."

Derek's eyes lit up. He wrapped his arms around her, snuggled her against him, and held onto her, not saying anything. Casey would've been perfectly content to stay like this, except that breakfast was getting cold. She pointed this out to Derek, who grabbed the tray from the table without letting go of her. They ate in silence, staring into each others eyes.

**A/N: Oh, the cuteness of Dasey. This is way OOC I think.... but maybe not for my story, lol. It just got so cutesy and almost annoying, but enjoy it! I love Derek. And Lizzie, keeping secrets for 17 years. Honestly. Lol, review!**


	14. Heat

A/N: I have to be the most awful updater in the world. I haven't done this since like, February or something. Well, love me or don't, because I have Rob Thomas, and according to him, I'm his Spanish Harlem Mona Lisa :D Haha. And honest, I can explain why I was gone for so long! It involves my brother graduating from college, and my aunt being in the hospital, and school trying to stifle my creative impulse.... and such. I'm sorry! I still love you all!

Skip yourself six months ahead to the bachelorette party.

* * *

Chappie 14(AGAIN! :])

"Whoo, Case!" Her friends all shouted, watching her pretend to seduce the overweight, balding jerk who'd come over and started bugging her group. Casey gave him a bright smile and winked, and he'd been hooked. She'd pretended to be interested in dancing with him, and when he'd gotten a little too close, they'd switched bars. Simple enough. They'd been doing it all night, and Casey hadn't felt this hot since, well... she wasn't sure, to be honest.

She knew at one of these bars they were eventually going to meet with Derek's bachelor party, and that was just fine with her. She couldn't wait to dance with her hubby-to-be, and they hadn't gone out and danced since the engagement. Plus, they'd found a new favorite song, an oldie, but a goodie, and Casey couldn't wait to show off her moves to Derek. She'd been practicing in front of her mirror when she got home from work, and she'd stopped as soon as Derek had gotten home too, so he hadn't seen anything... yet.

Sure enough, as soon as they'd pulled in, they'd seen the limo Sam had rented for his friends. Casey had laughed, pointed this out to Emily, Lizzie, and Marti, and they'd walked in, strutting like they owned the place. For tonight, they basically did.

"Casey," Derek smiled, pulling her close. Lizzie and Edwin, having gotten married first, well, having eloped first, went and sat next to each other and preceded to seeing who won the drinking contest. Lizzie usually did.

Casey had requested the song as soon as she'd walked into the club, and she pulled herself out of Derek's arms when she heard it come on.

"Come on, you know you want to," she whispered in his ear silkily, then wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him little choice. They gave into the lyrics. "Man, it's a hot one, like seven inches from the midday sun. I hear you whispering the words that melt everyone, but you stay so cool. My muñequita, my Spanish Harlem Mona Lisa. My reason for reason."

Casey twirled, hanging onto Derek. The song meant so much to the both of them. Derek sang in her ear as they lost sight of the crowd around them, watching and cheering. "If you said this life ain't good enough, I'd give my world to lift you up. I'd change my life to better suit your mood; 'cuz you're so smooth..." Casey couldn't help but smile, pulling herself even closer to him. Case was absolutely sure this looked like sex on the dance floor, but hell, they were getting married tomorrow, she hadn't been a virgin since she was seventeen, and she only got to live this up for a night, because tomorrow she'd be wearing the frilly white dress and throwing the flowers and garter. "You got the kind of loving that can be so smooth..." Sometime during her favorite line, she pulled Derek in and kissed him headlong, crushing herself to him directly in front of all the other couples lining the dance floor. Holy Jesus, this felt so good, she couldn't imagine letting go. She whispered suggestively in Derek's ear, and off they went to the empty limo.

* * *

Wedding bells!

She dreamed of them her entire life, and somehow, they fit right into her dream. She'd fallen asleep in the limo after they'd finished their fun, and she remembered everyone piling in around 4, because all the girls from her party had coupled off with Derek's party, so everyone was sitting on every else's lap...

Oh, shit. Had they really had unprotected sex again? She'd been drunk, and loud, but she knew Derek liked her any way. Well. She wasn't going to tempt fate. Her period could come on its own damn time... at least, she hoped.

"CASEY!" Lizzie and Marti banged on her door, and she looked over at the clock to see that she had three hours to get her dress on, do her hair, and make-up, and get to the church. Oh, great job on this planning, Casey. Bachelorette parties till 4 in the morning, so she _would_ wake up at eleven on 7 hours sleep with red eyes, and she had to put eye drops in and get her makeup done and her hair all curled and okay, it was time to make lists. Something old, new, borrowed, blue. Old was taken care of, Derek had given her a necklace of his grandmother's for their engagement, so that was that. New, well, her wedding dress, obviously. Borrowed... she was going to borrow those garnet earrings from Lizzie. Blue.... blue... think, Casey, think! She had this all planned out... Oh! Her garter, that was blue. Right. Okeydokey.

"CASEY!"

Casey took a deep breath. "Come on in, girls." They pushed her door open and let it swing shut, going quickly into action with their makeup kits. It was actually a little scary. Casey herself didn't often use makeup anymore... but it was her wedding day.

* * *

Her eyes had been mascara'd, eye shadow'd, liner'd, and everything else possible to do with eyes, she was pretty sure. She just hoped the mascara was waterproof, because she knew she was going to cry. She just knew. Her lips had some shiny pink color on them, and they'd been lined with rose colored liner and there was top coat on it so it wouldn't come off on Derek, or fade when she was sweating or anything like that.

Her favorite part of herself was her hair. It was gorgeous and she owed Lizzie and Marti at least money for it. It was half up, and that part was straight. The rest of it was down, and curled with a one inch flat iron, and it was so curly and beautiful and she'd loved it so much. She had on Derek's grandma's garnet necklace, and her sister's garnet earrings, and somehow, they managed to work together, although she had her suspicion they'd once been a set.

Casey smiled, took a deep breath, and her little brother gave her away.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to honor this young couple set on holy matrimony...." Casey smiled, although to be honest, she was really nervous. She was sure to stutter or stammer or something when it came her turn.

"Derek Patrick Micheal Venturi, do you take Catherine Ashlyn McDonald to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do," and they both smiled. Casey squeezed his hand for the last time before her name was changed.

"Do you, Catherine Ashlyn McDonald, take Derek Patrick Michael Venturi to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Casey nodded, said "I do," and waited for the priest to tell Derek he could kiss her.

"I now declare this couple wedded under the Catholic church. You may now kiss the bride."

Casey grinned radiantly, this was the part she'd been waiting for. They kissed, but only for a couple of seconds. It was very chaste, which was good, because they were in front of Abby and Nora.

* * *

After the bouquet had been thrown, (Marti caught it, and Derek and Casey had laughed hysterically) and Derek had slid her garter off with his teeth, one of Derek's friends had caught it, specifically one of his younger, single friends. Derek would be worried, but he knew Marti could handle herself. And Brayden wasn't that kind of kid anyways... he didn't think.

After the cake had been shoved, and the beer poured, their song had come on again. And it was still just as powerful as it had been that night at the club. "And just like the ocean under the moon,  
well it's the same as the emotion that I get from you..." Casey had found time to change out of her white dress into a blue and green one, and it was much easier to move in while dancing. "Give me your heart, make it real, or just forget about it..." Casey mouthed as she leaned in for another kiss, feeling it was necessary since he was now her husband, and she could do that kind of thing whenever she wanted.

"In every breath and every word, I hear your name is calling me out, yeah..." Derek sang as they pulled away. They hugged, as the song changed to a slow dance.

They were back home, having chosen to not go on a honeymoon. They couldn't leave Nora, and frankly, they had more important things on their minds than beaches anyways. The music was forgotten about, as Rob Thomas sang on, and the words "You're so smooth" took on new meanings.

* * *

A/N: Horrifically long and probably not quite my best, but I felt it was so important to get that theme going through for once.... I love Smooth, in case you can't tell. It's actually a good chapter for me, I think. I enjoyed writing again, so please, please, GREEN BUTTON, GREEN BUTTON, GREEN BUTTON!!


End file.
